


The Room of Requirement

by AniimoneNSFW (Aniimone)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Drarry, Harco, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Yaoi, ronmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/AniimoneNSFW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry tend to sneak off to the room of requirement at night sometimes. What happens when they're seen coming out by Harry's two best friends while he's still dating Ginny? And will the fact that Draco used to be a death eater affect their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty much just smut. Please forgive me. The next chapter is more like fluff though, so if you want to skip this chapter, go ahead.

Harry pulls Draco through the halls towards the room of requirement. They keep a sharp eye open for any sign of Filch or a proffessor. It's long past curfew, and they're running off to be alone together. Two arch rivals, holding hands, and running through the halls.

They walk into the room of requirement and smash their lips together. They open their mouths and their kiss deepens. Draco pulls off his tie just inside the door and both of them drop their outer robes as they make their way towards the large, canopied four-poster bed.

"Harry," Draco murmurs against his lover's lips.

Harry pulls off his Gryffindor tie and his grey sweater. They both fall to the floor as well. Draco pulls off his sweater too. They both unbutton the other's shirt and throw them away. They're at the bed now, and Draco falls onto it. Harry's kisses migrate down towards his boyfriend's belt. They will turn into hickeys, later. Draco unbuckles it and opens his zipper. Harry pulls off his boyfriend's pants for him. They're eigth years. They survived the war, and ever since, their relationship gradually developed from presumably unrequited crushes on each other to secretly fucking in the room of requirement.

"Come on, Harry," Draco prompts, releasing his erection from its confines in his plaid boxers.

"Always so bossy," Harry replies, nonetheless bending over to kiss the head.

Draco grunts.

Harry licks the tip, swirling it in circles with his tongue as he holds the base. Draco moans and throws his head back. Harry slowly starts moving down the shaft with his tongue. Draco moans Harry's name. Soon, Draco's shaft is covered in Harry's saliva and his own pre-cum.

"Please, Harry," Draco begs. "Take me."

"Alright," he replies, pulling his mouth off long enough to answer.

Harry dips his head down, letting Draco into the warmth of his mouth little by little. His nails dig into Draco's hips, stopping them from bucking again, but leaving marks.

Draco exhales.

A minute later, Harry pulls his mouth off again with a slick pop. Draco's cum drips from the corners of his mouth, but he licks it up.

"Hm, your turn," Draco hums, pulling his boyfriend up onto the mattress and onto his back.

"Draco," Harry mutters, smoothing the slick blonde locks of his lover's hair back into place.

The slytherin pulls off Harry's remaining articles of clothing, tossing them onto the floor as well. Draco goes down on him, leaving multiple hickeys and bite marks. Harry wishes he'd done a better job of marking his boyfriend as his breath hitches.

"Ah, Draco," Harry gasps.

The blonde imp glances up at him, his eyes looking sinfully innocent.

"Don't -oh- look at me like -hah- that! You know -ah- what it -mhm- does to me," Harry says, his eyes closing in ecstasy and he scratches at his boyfriend's back.

"I'm gonna -ngh-," Harry starts.

He releases into Draco's throat just like Draco did to him. Draco licks up most of him, but he spits a little bit back out onto Harry's shaft and massages from the tip to the base a few times.

"Mh, I love you," Harry tells him.

"I love you too," Draco murmurs in response, crawling over Harry to kiss him again.

They can taste themselves on each other's lips, but they don't care. The two seekers lie in the bed together for a while, relishing the feeling of havibg each other.

"I wish we could be openly together without anyone making it a big deal," Harry confides.

"Me too. Even the moments of surprise on people's faces when they discover that someone isn't straight annoy me," Draco replies.

"They can't help it, you know," Harry tells him.

"I know, but the fact that it isn't as normal to some people as we need to know it is while we're trying to figure out what's going on…" Draco trails off.

"Yeah. It sucks. But we just have to live with it, and hope that someday, it won't be as surprizing or any bigger of a deal than it is for straight people to come out as it will be for us," Harry says, wrapping his strong arms around Draco's waist.

"I wish that day could be sooner," Draco admits.

"Yeah."

They lie in bed together for a while longer, staring into each other's eyes and trying to make this moment of complete calm last as long as possible before they have to go back to being "enemies". Perhaps though, this is the year to change that reputation.

"Draco," Harry says.

"Yes?"

"What if we dropped the whole 'arch nemesis' act and just started openly dating?" Harry suggests.

"I'd love to, but why?" Draco inquires.

"Because with the school being rebuilt and all, and with you Slytherins getting such a bad reputation, it might not be that bad," Harry points out.

"But what if it backfires and you start being hated too? And what about Ginny? If she finds out what we've been doing in secret, you won't be the-boy-who-lived for much longer," Draco says.

"Okay. I'll break up with her. Then we'll come out of the closet. And I don't think that many people will hate the guy who defeated the world's most dangerous wizard," Harry answers. "No matter who he starts dating."

"Okay. Let's try it," Draco responds. "But we can still meet up here every night until then, right?"

"Every night we can," Harry corrects, and confirms.

"Fine. Hey, has Ron ever noticed you missing and asked you about it?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, a few times, but I just tell him I had to take a leak," Harry says.

"Hm. For a half an hour?"

Harry smiles.

"Yup."

"Has he seen any of the hickeys?" Draco questiond.

"I don't think so. Not yet, anyway. If he has, he probably thought they were from Ginny," Harry explains.

"Hm. Impressive. So none of your friends know?" Draco asks.

"Not that I know of. What about you?" Harry replies

"Crabbe and Goyle know, but they're smart enough to know they'll regret telling anyone, if they do," Draco says.

"Good. Do you want to go again?" Harry inquires, staring at his boyfriend's lips.

"When have I not?" Draco responds, smirking.

They lean in and make out again. Their hands slide accross each other's bodies, finding every reachable dip and muscle.

"I want you, Draco," Harry breathes.

"I'm yours," the blonde replies before rolling over onto his back.

"I'll be right back, Harry tells him before walking towards a dresser on the far wall.

He opens the top drawer and picks the right-sized condom from the lineup of colorful boxes inside. He grabs a small, grey, single-use lube package as well. Harry walks back towards Draco and rolls the condom on himself. Harry opens the little grey lube package and squeezes it onto his index and middle fingers. He rubs it between his fingers to warm it up before placing it around Draco's entrance.

"Come on, Harry," Draco calls.

"Fine," Harry responds.

He strokes the extra lubricant onto the condom, and then they start.

"Ah! Harry!" Draco moans loudly before climaxing.

"Draco!" Harry screams in ecstasy a few moments later.

They fall onto the bed, panting. Harry throws tha condom onto the floor. The room of requirement will take care of it. They turn towards each other as their breath starts to slow down, and kiss. Harry suckles at his boyfriend's chin and neck, Draco carding his hands through Harry's hair and breathing in his smell. The smell of lavender and early-morning dew. Of rain in the desert and musk. Draco smiles.

Harry pulls away eventually, gazing into Draco's eyes.

"You are the most handsome man I've ever met, Draco," Harry says.

"Yeah, well I could and will say the same about you, Potter." 

As he calls Harry by his last name, Draco's voice lacks all of the contempt he usually has in front of their classmates.

"We should get going," Draco points out after a while.

"Yeah," Harry reluctantly agrees.

They slip out of bed and start collecting and throwing their clothes back on. They leave the room of requirement together.


	2. The Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the non-smut chapter. Hermione and Ron find out, and the boy's plan to have Harry break up with Ginny so that Draco and he can start openly dating gets put into effect. Please enjoy.

Ron and Hermione walk up to the entrance of the room of requirement. This is where they saw Harry and Draco's names dissappear on the marauder's map. They stare at the entrance until it becomes a solid door. It opens, and out walk a smiling Draco Malfoy, fixing his tie, followed by a grinning Harry Potter with his tie slung around his neck, still buttoning the top two buttons of his shirt.

Hermione and Ron watch from the shadows as the Slytherin and Gryffindor lean into a kiss before parting ways. They pounce out the shadows as soon as Draco is gone and Harry's done watching his retreating backside. They walk up to Harry just as he's fixing his tie. He turns around and stares at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks anxiously.

"Well you kept dissappearing pretty much every night for up to an hour, and we got curious. Ron thought you were still secretly dating Cho, but this is even worse!" Hermione exclaims in a whisper.

Harry cringes under his friend's intense words. He can't even look Ron in the eye.

"What the bloody hell, mate?! What happened to my sister? Why are you cheating on her?! And with him of all people?!" Ron asks.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but… I just couldn't pull up the courage to break up with Ginny. When I got my chance with Draco right after the war, I couldn't… I can't let him go. I was planning to tell your sister tomorrow. Draco and I were going to come out a few weeks later. And as for why him, well, I don't know. I guess I've always liked him, but I didn't figure out in what way until sixth year," Harry explains.

"So how long have you two been hooking up for, and why haven't you told us?" Hermione inquires.

"…Since the beginning of this year. I didn't tell you because I wanted to avoid this conversation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get some actual sleep. The term, 'sleeping with someone,' is remarkably unrelated to that," Harry says, pushing past his friends to make his way accross the castle towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry falls asleep in his own bed and dreams of Draco. In his dream, they start holding hands and snogging in the halls, and everyone just sees them the same way they would see a straight, same-house relationship. In other words, the boys are seen as normal.

Harry wakes up smiling, but it soon fades when he remembers what he has to do today. He breaks up with Ginny at lunch, telling her that he's realized he's more into blokes. When she grills him about who made him realize that, Harry tells her that there's a guy he's liked for a long time who he wants to be with. She asks him again who it is, and Harry replies with, "You'll find out soon enough, if my plan works out."

As she walks away to find her friends, Harry glances at Draco accross the hall and nods the slightest amount. He smiles reassuringly back towards him, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides like always. They nod towards Harry respectfully. He nods back. Suddenly, Draco's flicking his eyes at something behind Harry. He turns around to find McGonagall standing behind him.

"I must say, Mister Potter. That's the first time I've seen you meet Mister Malfoy's gaze without flying towards him," she notes.

Harry keeps his face straight and steady; the exact opposite of how he feels right now.

"Yeah, we've been getting along better since the war," Harry says. It isn't a lie.

"I'm impressed. And trust me, Harry. No one will care," McGonagall says. "About the two of you together, that is."

"What-? How-?" Harry starts.

"A marvelous thing, portraits," the headmistress says, starting to walk away.

Harry pales, deciding that he'll have to keep a better eye out for the moving portraits that line the halls of Hogwarts. I should say lined. Many were destroyed during the war. Harry wonders how much McGonagall knows.

The Gryffindor throws a glance back towards Draco, whose face fills with worry and dread at seeing Harry's shocked and anxious expression. Harry mouths the words, "We need to talk," and Draco nods.

That evening, Hermione and Ron accompany Harry to the room of requirement, where they meet Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asks, immediately coming over to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"McGonagall knows," Harry says. "I don't know how much, but she knows at least that we're together. And she mentioned portraits."

"She did? Shit!" Draco exclaims. "Let's start looking for any paintings."

"Alright," Harry replies.

The boys' best friends were listening to their conversation, noticing the extreme difference between when they are alone like this, and when they're in front of other people.

"I found one!" Goyle calls after a few minutes. 

He holds up a large gold frame with a background of a study on it.

"Crap, it's empty!" Hermione says.

"Actually, this might not be that bad. Let's move it into the hall. Filch will pick it up, I'm sure, and he'll find a place for it not in here," Harry claims.

"Okay, sounds good," Draco responds.

"You always say that my plans sound good," Harry laughs.

"That's because they do, to me," Draco replies, gently kissing his cheek.

"Get a room, you two," Ron complains.

"We're in it," Harry points out.

"Oh… Right…"

The group laughs a little and then takes the portrait into the hall, setting it down against a piller facing away from the entrance to the room of requirement.

Draco and Harry kiss one more time before going with their friends back to their respective dorms.

"You really are in love with the bloke, aren't you, mate?" Ron asks.

"I think so," Harry replies, staring off into space.

"Harry, we've seen the way you two look at each other. You two are totally in love," Hermione adds.

They just arrived in the Gryffindor common room. Some of the students are still awake, studying or just messing around. So many students are missing. Far too many.

"Yeah, well. I don't think either of our legal families are going to be very accepting, though," Harry says.

"Well, the Dursleys have never been very accepting of you, but you have us, and now you are both old enough to move away from home. You two could move in together!" Hermione points out.

"You're right!" Harry exclaims. "Hermione, you continue to be brilliant."

"Oh, well thank you, Harry."

A few weeks and many midnight dates later, Draco and Harry come out of the closet around school. News spreads like wildfire that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are dating. The Slytherins begin to regain their reputation, and after the school year ends, the boys talk to their families. The Dursleys, of course, kick Harry out again. Draco's father also kicks him out. The boys move in with the weasleys. Ginny remains pissed at Harry, but she eventually starts to understand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are ecstatic for Draco and Harry. The dark lord is banished. The boys are together, finally. And Hogwarts is safe once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this, I wrote it in three hours from 11:00 to 2:00 last night and edited it at 8:00 this morning.


End file.
